Promises
by Precisely-My-Point
Summary: Ginny has always wanted to be more than just best friends with Hermione, however, there are constantly obstacles - Katie, Fleur - in the way. Will Ginny ever get the girl she's always pinned for?
1. Chapter 1

**_Promises Part 1/8_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't have a J or K and definitely not a Rowling in my name  
**Note**: Please R&R but this is my first fiction so no flames please. This is the first part of a multi-part fiction and is set in Ginny's 4th and Hermione's 5th year.

* * *

Ginny had an eye on a certain person in the Golden Trio. Unlike popular belief it wasn't Harry. And no it most definitely was not Ron either, Ginny shivered with disgust at the thought of that. At this point you're probably thinking 'wait but that leaves...Hermione? Ginny can't be a lesbian can she?' Well it seems like she can and she is. Her feelings towards Hermione had started as simply friends, and then due to all the late-night chats at the Burrow, they grew to be best friends. It was when the DA was made, Ginny really looked at Hermione in a different light. Ginny just couldn't help herself; she tried hard not to laugh too badly at her really awful jokes, she tried not to stare at her too much, she tried to do a whole lot more things but she failed badly. Ginny attempted to avoid these feeling for Hermione, not only because she was her best friend, but also she was a girl. At the age of only 15, Ginny was not yet ready to label her sexual orientations yet, although she knew deep down that she did prefer girls.

***

A chilly winter's evening in the Trio's 6th year, Ginny was helping Hermione make some hats for the elves in the common room whilst the boys were playing chess as predicted. Ginny thought it was pointless but since Hermione loved it she couldn't resist the urge to help her and have a good excuse to sit beside her even though the redhead was feeling incredibly tired, soon her fatigue showed by accidentally falling asleep. Ginny woke some time later at the sound of her own name.

"Ginny.....wake up sleepy head..... Ginny....."

Ginny opened her eyes slightly and realised she was resting her head on Hermione's shoulder. It was really comfortable so she feinted still sleeping.

"Get up Ginny, I know you're awake" Ginny reluctantly took her head of her friend's shoulder.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"Oh nothing special, just I've watched you sleep for so long, it's turned to instinct."

Hermione laughed at Ginny blushing. Ginny looked around and realised the boys had already gone upstairs to sleep and Hermione and her were the only ones left in the common room. They both started to get up to go back to their dormitories. As they were going up the stairs, Hermione turned to Ginny to speak to her.

"Oh Gin? I wanted to ask you are you going to the upcoming Hogsmeade visit?" Ginny nodded and gave her the look that said 'Duh! Of course I am'.

"Ginny Weasley, don't look at me like that, I was just checking. Anyways, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me. I'd understand if you wanted to go with anyone else. I mean, I know that you have a lot of friends and half the school is keen on you, not just boys too. So it would be absolutely okay if you had a date-"

Ginny placed a hand on the Head girl's shoulder to stop her from babbling. Ginny could feel the slight spark going up her arm; she began talking to take her mind of that spark.

"Of course Herm. I'd love to. I- Wait. What did you say? About that half the school is keen on me but not only boys?" Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"I promised I wouldn't tell you, Gin. Sorry, but I can't. And don't you make that face at me; you know I can't resist that look- fine. But promise you won't ignore her or do anything that will give away that I told you." Ginny nodded quickly, which made Hermione frown. "I'm serious Ginny; she'll kill me if word got out that I told you she fancied you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay 'Mione. I promise not to act differently around her."

"All right then, I'll tell you. You know we had a Christmas party last week in the Common Room with a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs?" Ginny nodded, "Well after you went off to bed, Hannah Abbott, you know the blonde Hufflepuff who goes to the DA, when we were playing Spin-the-bottle she admitted that she had a crush on you."

Ginny gasped, Hermione giggled at her reactions. Ginny thought for a moment about herself. She had never really considered herself to be particularly attractive. The redhead being slightly boyish had never worn a lot of make-up unless it was a special occasion. She disliked her hand-me-downs which had covered her physique but she had got used to the baggy trousers and loose shirt. _I wonder if Hermione finds me attractive_ Ginny thought. Another thought suddenly hit her; _Did she just ask me out on a date?_ Before Ginny could think more on that topic the said-brunette waved a hand in front of her causing Ginny to snap back to reality.

"You okay Gin? You sort of spaced out for a second there. Got something on your mind that you could share with your best friend?" Ginny secretly was disappointed on the inside when Hermione said 'best friend', Ginny wondered if that is all she would ever be to Hermione, simply best friends. All of a s

"Erm yeah Herm, there's something I wanted to ask you." Ginny fidgeted with the hem of her tie.

"Would it be okay if you told me tomorrow? We're at your dorm, Gin." The redhead looked up and realised they were in fact at the door of her dormitory.

"So, Ginny you are sure you haven't asked anyone else to go to Hogsmead right? Okay then and stop giving me that face I was only checking. So I guess I'll see you in the morning, good night Gin." Hermione leaned over and kissed her on the forehead twice, by the time Ginny had got over the shock that Hermione had just kissed her; the brunette was already on the next flight of stairs. The red-head blushed lightly and rubbed the spot where Hermione's lips had touched. _This might be the best Hogsmead visit ever_ she thought. Slowly she drifted off to sleep thinking about a certain brown-haired Head Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Promises Part 2/8_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't have a J or K and definitely not a Rowling in my name

* * *

Ginny was a smart girl, top of her year. She never really had any problems with any work but when Hermione offered to help her in Potions two days before the Hogsmead visit, she agreed a little too quickly, but Ginny covered her eagerness up by saying she didn't want to fret over her homework during the visit. Hermione gave her a look that said 'you can't trick me Ginerva' and did not break the eye contact until Ginny felt like she was going to collapse under the immense pressure of her stare.

They agreed to meet in the library that afternoon at lunch, Ginny was so excited she skipped lunch and went straight to the Library. Along the way she bumped into an unimpressed McGonagall who scolded her for running at such a speed. When she finally reached the Library, Ginny flung open the doors and scanned the room for Hermione's bushy brown hair, she found her immediately sitting at the back of the Library, and head bowed down writing something.

"Hi Hermione"

Hermione looked up and gave Ginny a warm smile that that made her stomach lurch.

"Hi Gin, I didn't expect you to be this early, I thought you would have your lunch first so I thought I might as well do some of my homework."

Ginny looked at her, smiling slightly, drowning in those rich brown eyes and those warm, soft and pleasant lips...

"Well, Gin? Are you going to just stand there staring at me or are you going to sit down?"

Ginny blushed (yet again) and quickly sat down; her flame-red hair didn't help her blush to disappear.

As the time went by, the closer the girls sat. Ginny was on Hermione's left so every word she wrote she had to brush against Hermione's smooth arm. She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach every time Hermione's breath tickled her skin. Hermione was talking about where they would find Belligents when she suddenly stopped. Ginny turned to look at her, she forgot how close she was to Hermione and when she turned, her lips accidentally brushed against Hermione's. She backed away quickly, ignoring heart yelling _keep kissing her, stupid! This is probably your last ever chance!_ Ginny muttered, "…sorry…"repeatedly. However, Hermione didn't look afraid or embarrassed, unlike Ginny, but she gave her a friendly smile, "Don't worry Gin, you're my best friend, I'm not going to flinch away disgusted," The head girl gave her another flashing smile and continued. Ginny, on the outside carried on as normal, but on the inside she was very disappointed. _Is that all I am to her? Best friends? Maybe I'm reading the signals wrong or I'm seeing what I want to see. God, what happened to the bloody Gaydar?_

By the time they returned to the dormitory that evening, after they finished, it was one o'clock in the morning. They reached the door to Ginny's dormitory, and Hermione stopped. Ginny turned to see Hermione looking at her in a way that makes Ginny shiver.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Oh… it's just…Ginny can I tell you something?"

"Sure, of course you can"

Hermione continued to make Ginny's knees weak, Ginny turned away to face the door before she would do something that she'll regret.

"Ginny… are you all right? How come you… Ginny look at me in the eyes"

Hermione grasped Ginny's arm and turned her gently, Ginny plucked up her courage and looked straight at the milky brown eyes. Ginny noticed that the shade of Hermione's eyes were the exact same colour as her hair.

"Ginny…"Hermione said - her voice was low and silky.

Hermione was gently stroking Ginny's arm. _Please stop doing that_ thought Ginny _please stop before I do something wrong. _Ginny begged with her eyes, Hermione leaned in closer, Ginny's heart stop, however when Hermione was inches away from Ginny's face she stopped and said,

"Ginny… I'm so sorry…"

With that she vanished upstairs, Ginny's chest was hurting, she forgot to breathe. Even after, she started breathing there was still a painful ache in her chest.

* * *

So that was the first two chapters, I have already completed the whole story which is eight chapters but I wanted to see if people here like the story before I post the entire thing. I won't hold hostage for reviews but they would be greatly appreciated, each update will be two chapters at a time, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Promises Part 3/8_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't have a J or K and definitely not a Rowling in my name.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny woke up and did her usual routine of taking a shower, brushing her teeth, getting changed and all the usual stuff. She did everything extra fast so as not to ponder on what Hermione was trying to say last night. She went straight to the Great Hall knowing the Trio, mainly Hermione, was going to be there and it was going to be a good chance to speak to Hermione before her quidditch match began. As she was nearly about to enter the Great Hall, she bumped into Katie Bell, a fellow Gryffindor chaser, who was with two of her 7th year friends.

"Oh, good morning Ginny. Excited 'bout the match?" Ginny nodded, but secretly she was trying to speed up the conversation so she could go inside to see Hermione. Katie didn't seem to notice anything and continued on.

"Yeah same, so am I. I hope we get to use all those techniques and stuff we practised." Ginny nodded again. Under Harry (the Captain's) demands, they had been having extra practise sessions to make sure they were going to be familiar with each other in actual matches. Why he never asked the other chaser, Demelza, to join was something Ginny never quite understood. She never questioned Harry since she thought he knew what he was doing.

"So umm, Ginny, there's something I was wondering if I could talk to you about. Perhaps after the match when you're not busy or anything," Ginny nodded for the third time. There was an awkward silence between them, Katie looked as if she was waiting for the redhead to say something but Ginny had no idea what to say. One of Katie's friends rolled her eyes and interrupted the silence by saying they had to go. Katie smiled at the excuse to leave although she still seemed a little reluctant to do so.

"So umm, yeah, I had better go then. Umm, yeah, so, erm, see you later in the changing rooms then." Once Katie finished spluttering, she hurried off with her friends. Ginny chuckled lightly to herself, _what was that about?_ All other thoughts vaporised as she stepped into the Great Hall and saw Hermione wave to her. She hurried over to the Trio and slid into the seat next to her brother and opposite Hermione who was next to Harry. The Trio smiled and said their hellos, but Ginny kept her eyes on Hermione. When she realised the brunette wasn't going to say or do anything else, Ginny felt a shot of disappointment run through her. _Perhaps I was just too tired last night. Maybe it was only my wishful thinking that Hermione was going to kiss me last night._ The let down redhead looked away and avoided looking at Hermione for the rest of breakfast.

"Umm Gin, about that match against Ravenclaw today, I want to get to the changing room quickly to discuss some last-minute tactics." Harry told Ginny whilst stuffing his last sausage into his mouth.

"Okay, Harry, give me a minute. I just came, you know, I haven't ate anything yet," snapped Ginny. She didn't mean to snap at Harry but she had to get some of that emotion out. Instead of defending himself, Harry actually smiled.

"That's good Ginny, keep hold of all that anger and express it on the pitch." Ginny ignored him and reached over to grab a piece of toast. Her hand accidentally brushed against Hermione's lightly but a sensation ran down her spine as if she had been electrocuted. The touch was so gentle, she was sure Hermione didn't even feel it; instead she helped Ginny with the toast and smiled warmly making Ginny's knees weak. _Thank goodness I'm sitting down_ Ginny thought, then she mentally slapped herself, _Jesus Christ Gin, get a hold of yourself. You're probably seeing too much into things. _

"Good luck Gin I'm sure you're going to win since you're the best chaser." Hermione offered the compliment along with the toast.

Ginny's heart melted at the simple praise, she could feel her cheeks grow hot, so she avoided looking at Hermione's eyes and once again thought back to what had happened last night. Ginny gave a quick glance up at Hermione but was caught straight away since Hermione had not yet looked away from the redhead yet. Ginny immediately became engrossed at her plate and tried not to shiver since she could almost feel the brunette's gaze on her. The redhead gladly got up quickly when Harry bugged her yet again to go since they were going to be late. Ginny stood and spun quickly but someone grabbed her hand; she looked over her shoulder and saw Hermione leaning over the table holding her hand. Ginny almost fainted.

"Gin, you'll be careful all right? I overheard Terry Boot saying he's got bets on how many bludgers you're going to take. Ravenclaw are going to play worse than Slytherins today."

Ginny was getting nervous not because of what Hermione said, but because the brunette was still holding her hand tightly. She couldn't trust herself to speak so she just smiled weakly and nodded her thanks. Ginny thought _if Hermione doesn't let go of my hand right now, I'm going to either faint or jump her right here, right now._ As if reading her mind, the Head Girl let go of her hand and gave her another bright smile melting the remainders of her insides.

"Oh and umm, Gin, I wanted to maybe, really quickly talk to you after your match. It's about, umm, you know, last night." Hermione blushed lightly as she said this, whilst Ginny's heart nearly skipped a beat. As she was about to reply, the untactful King – also known as Harry Potter, interrupted them.

"Yeah yeah, Herm, talk after the match, we really need to go. See you guys later." Without giving Ginny another chance to even open her mouth, Harry dragged her away.

***

After everyone had got changed into their quidditch kit in their changing rooms; the Gryffindor team gathered together to discuss last minute tactics. As they were doing some light stretches, Harry turned to speak to Ginny.

"Gin, I know I'm hardly the right person to tell you this, but you're closer to what you want, than you think you are. Don't be scared and don't back down. Just keep doing what you're doing. You're really nearly there, Gin, just remember what I've said, and she will crack soon" Harry finished off his little speech with a pat on her shoulder. An absolutely confused Ginny was just about to ask what Harry meant, but Harry gave her a knowing look and aimed his gaze at Katie who was laughing lightly at something, then back to Ginny. This made Ginny even more confused than already if that was possible. Before she had a chance to question Harry, she could hear Ron's, the commentator this year, voice introducing the match. As Ginny was getting ready to step out onto the pitch, she wondered if Harry had meant about Quidditch or possibly Hermione or even Katie. _There's no way Harry meant I've nearly got Hermione. There is absolutely no way he could have guessed it since I've been so discreet about my feelings. He must mean Quidditch and that we've nearly won the cup._ This excuse sounded rather weak even to Ginny herself seeing as they were still in the winter term._ God, who am I kidding? I know he meant Hermione 'cause he said 'she will crack soon'. How could he possibly have known? Wait. He might have meant Katie. But what on earth does Katie come into all this? I mean I play quidditch with her a lot and we have practised on our own loads of time but that was only so we could be better communicated during matches. In fact it was Harry who wanted us to practise more together anyways. Oh my God, I bet Harry thinks I have something for Katie so he arranged us to spend extra time with each other during those practises. The silly boy, honestly, and there I was scaring myself. I really need to explain to him afterwards. _The said-boy waved a hand in front of Ginny and smirked when she had snapped back to reality.

"Gin, keep what I said for later, stay focused on the game for now." Ginny playfully slapped his hand away.

"Okay okay, just remind me I've got to talk to you after the match."

"About...?" Ginny fidgeted with her gloves a little.

"Erm, it's about Katie, you see. Look-" Harry cut her off.

"No, it's okay Gin. I totally understand."

"No trust me Harry, you really don't get it." Harry shook his head, and Ginny knew it didn't matter what she said right now, he wouldn't listen to it.

"Look, Gin. You're one of my great mates, so you can trust me when I say I'm totally okay with it. But if you want to talk, it will be after the match." Ginny opened her mouth again to protest, yet again, Harry denied her.

"No Gin. We'll talk later." Ginny nodded, defeated. Now she was going to have to talk to Katie, Hermione _and_ Harry after the match. She had no idea what was up with everyone that day, but she pushed all the thoughts away for now so she could focus on the game.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Promises Part 4/8_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't have a J or K and definitely not a Rowling in my name.

* * *

Ron's voice could be heard in the corridor leading to the double doors which opened to the Quidditch pitch. The cue to enter the pitch was said and as the doors widened the Gryffindor team was met by cheers which covered the jeers from the Slytherins area. As both teams mounted their brooms and got to their starting places, Ron carried on his commentating.

"...And so that was the line up from Gryffindor. And now the two captains – Harry Potter and Chang – shake hands with each other...and now...the balls are finally released!" There are more cheering from all sides of the pitch.

"The Gryffindor chaser has dived in for the ball – oh what's her name – oh yeah Kathleen Felix, that's it – anyways Felix passes to Bell – to Weasley – back to Bell – is she going to shoot? It certainly looks like it – oh no! It's a feint to trick the keeper! She passes back to Weasley – she shoots –and she scored! Way to go Ginny!"

***

After forty minutes of accurate passing, goals and misses, scratches and bruises, the score was one hundred and ten to one hundred - Gryffindor was winning. Both teams were tired but they kept playing, after Gryffindor's eleventh goal was scored by Katie Bell, Harry finally caught the snitch. The Gryffindors went wild, Ginny did a loop-the-loop to celebrate – big mistake. Both Ravenclaw beaters took this advantage and aimed both bludgers straight at her. Ginny had absolute no idea it was coming towards her until it hit her on her back, she lurched forwards and fell off her broom. The fall was like it was on slow motion, with everyone watching and gasping. The only person that managed to actually do something was Dumbledore who said a levitation charm just in time; stopping Ginny's plumage only a few metres short of the ground. The whole audience breathed again and boos and angry curses were attacked at the Ravenclaw team from Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Hooch hurriedly blew her whistle and shouted at the two beaters for playing on after the match whistle was blown; they at least had the grace to look ashamed of themselves.

Ron and Hermione ran together down the stairs of the stand onto the field. Ginny was surrounded by her teammates who tried to hug her or support her. She barely acknowledged them since all she could see was Hermione from afar looking straight at her. This was it. Ginny had had enough of hiding her feelings for Hermione. The redhead was going to tell the older girl right now, she didn't care even if the whole school was watching. Just as she was about to take her first step towards Hermione, she stopped. Or rather a gentle yet firm hand on her shoulder stopped her and spun her around. The redhead was a second away from shoving this person and running to Hermione. It was only when she realised that that person was a red-in-the-face-with-tears-flowing-down-her-face Katie, did she temporarily forget about her plans.

"Katie, are you okay? What's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly. A more selfish part of her was telling her to leave Katie and run off to Hermione, even though Ginny was tempted, she ignored it. Katie didn't respond, she looked evenly at Ginny who was finding the situation slightly awkward. Just as the younger girl was about to make up some excuse to go off to see Hermione, Katie stepped forwards and flung her arms around Ginny, hiding her face into the crook of Ginny's neck. Although the redhead was shocked, she reflexively wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. _Wow I never actually realised this but Katie's hair is actually really light, it can almost pass as dark blonde. I think it should be darker actually, like Hermione's colour. _The mention of the Head Girl's name suddenly reminded her. _What are you doing, Ginerva? It shouldn't be Katie in your arms, it should be Hermione, remember?_ Ginny turned as much as Katie's vice-grip would allow her to, to try and find where the said-girl was. As Ginny glanced around, she finally saw Hermione, but she was not alone. The brunette had her head down and was leaning into the other person, who had one of their arms around her. Both of them had their back to the chaser and the decreasing crowd around her, since they were heading back towards the school grounds. Jealousy flared into Ginny, she wanted nothing more than to march over to the duo and fling off the arm around Hermione. She took a quick furious step towards the pair who were nearly out of site by now; this made a surprised Katie let go of Ginny.

"Woah, Gin, where you going?" Ginny ignored her and continued taking deliberate strides. Katie was surprised at Ginny's behaviour, by the time she snapped to her sense again she had to jog to keep up with Ginny.

"Hey, what's suddenly gotten into you? Slow down, Gin. We need to talk remember." The frustrated redhead stopped abruptly.

"Look Katie, I don't want to talk to you right now." Upon seeing Katie's hurt expression, Ginny softened her tone a little.

"What I meant to say was, I've got a lot on my mind right now and there is something I have to do urgently. We'll have to have that important conversation of yours when I get back, okay?" Katie visibly cheered up almost immediately.

"Oh okay, I'll catch you later at the victory party then?" Ginny sighed and nodded; Katie's grin was obviously one of being pleased, she pecked Ginny on the cheek and ran off back to the Gryffindor changing rooms before Ginny could even fully register what just happened. She sighed again; _I really need to sort this thing between Katie out_. As Ginny walked down the corridor, she heard muffled sobbing noises in a classroom on the right in front of her, she crept slowly over and peaked in to see who if it was Hermione. And indeed it was, however Ginny was anything but happy to see her. This was because the brunette was embraced with someone else. Her sobs were muffled as her face was pressed against the other's shoulder, whilst they stroked her hair lovingly. The redhead couldn't stand it anymore, and barged straight in.

* * *

And that's number three and four. Thank you for everyone's comments, its really nice to see your story being appreciated, and apologies for any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: Promises Part 5/8**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't have a J or a K and definitely not a Rowling in my name. None is mine expect the plot even if the plot is rubbish.

* * *

_Previously on __**Promises:**_

_Her sobs were muffled as her face was pressed against the other's shoulder, whilst they stroked her hair lovingly. The redhead couldn't stand it anymore, and barged straight in._

***

The pair immediately flew apart from each other when seeing an angry Ginny standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"Ginny…" whispered Hermione timidly. A shiver ran down the tall red-head spine at Hermione's soft voice, but unlike usual, it didn't calm her down very much.

"And what exactly are you doing, Hermione, with," Ginny sneered before adding, "you, _professor"_ The blonde teacher snapped out of her reverie and regained her normal elegant posture.

"I am simply comforting my student, Miss Weasley. Also, as a professor there is absolutely no need for me to explain myself to a student" Confident blue-grey eyes met Ginny's electric blue ones, almost like a challenge. Before the red-head had a chance to retaliate, Hermione finally spoke up.

"Look Gin, relax okay, I'm really not doing anything with Fleur." Ginny's eyebrows shot up straightaway.

"Oh so it's just Fleur now is it? First name basis and _comforting_ with a teacher is totally normal." The half-veela had had enough.

"I shall say this just once more Miss Weasley. I do not need to explain myself and my actions to you. Now if you'll excuse me I've got plenty of marking to get through" Fleur turned to look at Hermione, who was looking straight down at the fascinating ground.

"'Ermione, if you need any more" Fleur glanced at Ginny, "_soothing"_ smirking when seeing the red-head's eyes blaze, she continued, "Then you know exactly where my room is. My door is always open for you." Without looking up, the brunette nodded, still seemingly fascinated by the ground. Fleur sighed and turned to leave. When she walked past the doorway she made sure she bumped into Ginny on the way out, who was muttering something like, "that better not be your bedroom door that's open for her". Fleur smirked again but decided not to respond and continued walking, leaving the two students alone.

As Fleur's footsteps could no longer be heard, Hermione finally looked up to see Ginny who was now leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed in a very displeased manner.

"Look Gin-" The brunette attempted to start but was cut off by Ginny's raised hand.

"Please 'Mione just let me speak now." Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement. Ginny echoed her nod and continued, "I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for how I acted just then, but I don't like seeing you with her. I simply want you to promise me this. Don't go back to Phlegm, she is nothing but trouble. Look how Bill is, even after 3 whole years he still can't flinch when she's mentioned." Hermione breathed out sharply, frustrated.

"No Ginny. I've told you already. We are not doing anything."

"Not doing anything yet" The brunette chose to ignore this comment.

"Besides why do you care so much about us, even if we are doing something. It's not like you and I are, I don't know, a couple or something." Ginny instantly felt winded by this, but she put a mask of indifference on.

"You're my best friend, of course I care. And anyways," She forced herself to laugh bitterly, "I don't want to be in a relationship with you. I've already got someone." The red-head couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. She turned away from the brunette, causing her to miss the pained expression on Hermione's face, and once again stood in the doorway, internally debating whether she should run away now.

"Oh really? And who's that?" Hermione forced herself to ask. Ginny struggled to be able to open her mouth without sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's…its Katie." And with that, she broke into a run back to the common room, leaving a heartbroken brunette and her tears alone in the empty classroom.

***

Only when Ginny came face to face with the Fat Lady who was talking absentmindedly with one of her portrait friends, did she remember about the victory party that was probably in full swing inside the common room. Unable to face anyone right now, she pivoted around, preparing to leave. Before she even took a step, she was spotted by Lavender and Seamus who was just rounding the corner of the corridor, both of them had their arms full of bottles of firewhiskey.

"Oh Gin, where are you going off to? Come on, you're just in time, the fun has arrived" Seamus shook one of the bottles whilst wiggling his eyebrows madly. _Well, it can't do much harm can it?_ Ginny pondered, _liquor is suppose to drown away the sorrow._ Whilst she was thinking to herself, she had already been ushered inside the common room, where she was instantly blown away by the deafening music booming.

"Oi Gin!" Somehow Ginny managed to hear Ron call for her, and she turned to see him beckoning her over to where he and Harry were sat near the fireplace. Grabbing two bottles of liquor from Seamus, she slide around people and soon joined them sitting on the floor. Taking a big swig of firewhiskey, Ron asked her if she had seen Hermione anywhere. Almost choking on her reply, she shrugged as casually as she could. Seeing Ron's slight frown, Harry added,

"Don't worry Ron, she's probably just in the library or something. You know how she feels about parties." Ron visibly calmed and nodded in agreement. He looked over Ginny's shoulder and all traces of worry before changed into a big smile.

"Ah finally, she's here" Ginny tensed and was about to turn around, but she had already walked past Ginny and fell straight into Ron's lap. Ginny relaxed and mentally told herself to stop being so paranoid.

"Oh right you meant her. Hey Luna," Ginny offered a weak smile, which Luna beamed back.

"Hi there Ginny. You played exceptionally well today, some great passes and goals" The redhead nodded her thanks and continued downing the firewhiskey. Harry gave her a funny look, but the increasingly tipsy Ginny simply shrugged and mumbled something about liquor and happiness from a victory going well together.

Twenty minutes and two and half bottles later, a very drunk Ginny was trying to teach a cushion how to be a cushion properly.

"So I hope you've been listening carefully Cushy," slurred the redhead, "'Cause no one wants an uncomfortable pillow, capishe?" A more sober Harry shook his head at her but didn't say anything. Seeing a figure coming closer to them, Harry looked up and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Ah finally you're here. Where have you been?" Katie returned the smile and rolled her eyes.

"Alicia's been totally overprotective of George, and she demanded me to stay with her so we can watch and analyse his every move to see if he was flirting with anyone" She shook her head and glanced down to at Ginny.

"Oh dear, what have you done to yourself, Gin?" At the mention of her name, the redhead looked up and gave Katie a lopsided grin. Katie chuckled at her, simply saying "so cute".

She reached down and supported the drunken redhead into a standing position before saying,

"Come on babe, let's get you to bed". After managing to take a couple of steps, Katie twisted her head around and frowned at Harry.

"And why did you not stop her from getting to such a drunken stage?" Harry shrugged.

"Well you wouldn't be able to 'take her to bed' if she wasn't totally wasted," the raven-haired boy grinned when he say Katie doing the same.

"True. Have a good night, Harry" She turned back and began slowly walking away again.

"You too, Katie" He turned back to look in the fireplace again. Taking another swig from the bottle he thought back to that day when he arrived at the quidditch pitch early and found Katie crying against a goal post, who later confessed about having a crush on Ginny. He was determined to help Katie get Ginny, since he knew all too well what it felt like to like someone from afar. He sighed when his thought turned to _him,_ and how they could never ever be together because of their background and _his_ hatred for Harry. He sighed again, before deciding to head up to his dorm to sleep. No doubt that his dreams were going to feature _his_ cold grey eyes, _his_ tall and fit physique, and _his_ messy blonde hair. _His_ name was the last thing he thought about, just like every night, right before he fell asleep, _Draco._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Title: Promises Part 6/8  
_**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't have a J or a K and definitely not a Rowling in my name.

**Note:** Katie now has ash-blonde hair because I'm confusing myself who I am actually talking about whenever I say "the brunette".

* * *

Feeling an urge to throw up, Ginny immediately sat up with her eyes still closed and reached though the drawn curtains to get her wand so she could perform an anti-sickness charm. When her hand came into contact with make-up products rather than the quidditch magazines that should have been sprawled all over, she finally opened her eyes and drew back the curtains slightly. What she saw caused her to widen them dramatically. Instead of seeing her magazines, some sweet wrappers and her wand on her bedside table, there were cosmetics, an _even more advanced guide to NEWTs level transfiguration_ and two wands sitting on the table. Panicking, Ginny threw the covers back whilst opening the curtains. As the sunlight streamed in, the body next to Ginny which she had not realised was there groaned. Jumping slightly at the sound beside her, the redhead turned and saw a half-asleep Katie rubbing her eyes and struggling into a sitting position. One thousand and one things were running through her mind and not a single one Ginny had an answer to.

"Morning Gin," mumbled the older girl whilst kicking off the duvet that had covered her. Subconsciously, the redhead responded with a soft 'morning' and before Ginny could stop herself, she looked Katie up and down and was rather surprised at how pretty she was even though she had woken not even five minutes ago. All she had on was a very thin baby blue tank top and dark blue shorts and her ash-blonde hair was sticking up in ways that defied gravity. Whilst mentally scolding herself, Ginny coughed awkwardly.

"So Katie…umm what-" Ginny started but the said-girl cut her off.

"I need a shower, you need one?" Ginny blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"A shower," Katie said dragging it out slowly as if talking to a young child.

"Right…" Ginny nodded dumbly, still unsure exactly what Katie was suggesting.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Katie burst out laughing at the lost expression on the redhead's face.

"Oh honestly Gin, if you aren't so damn adorable when you're confused, I'd probably have gone mad from frustration. Come on, I know you want one," With that, the older girl got out of bed, grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag the younger girl to the bathroom that was like an en-suite of the 7th year dormitory room.

"Um you mean t-together?" Ginny stuttered. Katie, who's other hand was already half twisting the door knob, gave her a surprised look.

"You want us to shower together?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"What? No! I- you- thought- no" Katie chuckled lightly and shook her head at Ginny's complete incapability to string a sentence together properly. Putting the young girl out of the misery, Katie cut her off.

"Look look. We don't have to do anything right now, okay? Even though last night we didn't do much, it was enough. I don't mind taking this slowly with you, Gin. I really like you and I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to. So how about you go first and I'll just shower after breakfast since I have a free period first thing."

The redhead simply nodded, due to having too many questions and thoughts running around in her head, she was unable to actually voice just one of them.

"Well come on then babe, I'd go down to your room and get you some clothes and I'll leave them by the sink for you." After leaning in to give Ginny a very chaste kiss on the lips, Katie smiled and turned to leave.

_Ginerva Molly Weasley. What on earth have you done?_ Ginny thought to herself, whilst sighing and shaking her head.

***

After the shower, Ginny felt much better both physically and mentally. During the twenty minutes she was in the bathroom, she had thought out exactly what had happened and what she was going to do. Obviously Katie was under the impression that they were an item; Ginny came to the conclusion that it must have been because of something that had occurred the night before. If only she was able to remember exactly what they actually did. However, she was sure that they mustn't have had gone very far since Katie was worried about pressuring her and that she did wake up with a decent amount of clothes on. One thing she was certain about was that it definitely had to stop. Admittedly, Ginny did think that the ash-blonde girl was rather attractive and friendly, but she was still unconditionally in love with Hermione, despite what happened in that classroom between them and Fleur. The redhead had to refrain herself from punching at the closest thing by gritting her teeth.

She tried to bring her thoughts back to how she should let the other blonde girl down gently. They were nearing the Great Hall in a slightly strained silence. Katie kept bumping her hand against Ginny's, in the least oblivious ways. Ginny on the other hand, pretended to be unaware with what was going on and simply just hummed a random tune quietly. Just when they had reached the doors to the Great Hall, Katie rolled her eyes and muttered gently under her breath "for Merlin's sake" before grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her into the Great Hall. The surprised redhead looked down at their linked hands, when she looked up she noticed that nearly all students were looking at them. Katie ignored this and continued pulling Ginny to the Gryffindor table until she was sat on the opposite of Harry and the redhead was sat to her right, opposite her brother.

"Morning guys" Katie said cheerily whilst pulling some sausages and bacon onto her plate.

"Good morning indeed it seems," Harry smirked and his gaze dropped to their still linked hands. Ginny blushed and pulled her hand out of Katie's. She had tried not to look at Hermione, who was sat on the other side of Ron, but she finally failed and glanced over to see what Hermione was doing. The younger girl flinched automatically at the murderous look in Hermione's eyes even though they were aimed at Katie. Ginny whipped her head around to see if Katie had melted due to the heated look, but thankfully the unsuspecting girl was too busy leaning forward to whisper something to Harry.

"'Ermione," Ginny jumped at the word coming from behind her so much that she knocked over her cup of coffee.

"Oh Miss Weasley, it seems you are still as clumsy as ever and I'm afraid to say that you simply possess absolutely no grace whatsoever," The young professor could barely hide the smirk that appeared on her face when Ginny flushed the famous Weasley red. The half-veela raised her hand, about to show off and perform wand-less magic to clean up the mess. Her hand paused half way in the air though because the liquid was already rushing back into the cup yet she had not performed the spell yet. She frowned and then aimed her attention to the girl sitting next to Ginny who was just about to tuck her wand away.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Professor Delacour," Blue-green eyes connected with grey-blue ones in a challenge, "But actually Ginny was helping me practise my reflex. I've been telling her to surprise me randomly to try catch me out. Her timing with you sneaking up on us was perfect, totally got me off guard." Turning away from the slightly shocked Professor, she looked at Ginny and she added, "Thanks babe, seems like I'm still not quick enough. You'll have to do something like that more often." She placed her hand gently on the younger girl's forearm and leaned closer, obviously looking for a kiss. Ginny hesitated; surprisingly she was torn in between leaning back away from Katie and leaning in to connect their lips. In the back of her mind she was aware that no doubt was the entire school watching, but more importantly Hermione was too. At the mention of the head girl's name, Ginny remembered that the last thing she had said to her was that she was with Katie now. _Might as well play the whole part_, she thought to herself, _besides, Katie deserves a kiss for standing up to Phlegm for me._ Whilst mentally nodding to herself, she closed the distance between the two of them. The entire hall burst out with whooping and cat-calls came almost instantly. The couple was so absorbed with one and another that they didn't seem to hear it. Neither of them noticed a certain brunette running out of the hall with a blonde professor hot on her tail.

"All right, all right, break it up now, you two," Ginny opened one eye and caught sight of Ron who had covered his eyes with one hand and was waving the other one in their direction. At seeing this, Ginny laughed which brought the kiss to an end. The older girl opened back her eyes too; however she was still concentrated on Ginny. Her slightly darkened blue-green eyes ran over the redhead's body and what she saw made her bite her lip. This action however, was caught by Ron who had uncovered his eyes and now had bright red ear tips.

"Please Katie; I really don't want to see you look at my sister like that," Ginny turned to raise an eyebrow at the ash-blonde who was now looking down at the table, refraining herself from bursting out with laughter. Ron ignored them and continued on, slipping into protective-older-brother-mode, "now Katie, since I'm the only one at Hogwarts still, I think I should be the one to give the talk." At this, both girls whipped their heads up to stare at him with mortification written all over their faces. Ron was taken aback with their reaction and thought over what he had just said. His face flushed an impossible scarlet when he realised what they thought he meant. "No, no, no, no, no. I didn't mean the talk as in 'The Talk'," he added quotation marks with his hand to prove his point, "I just meant as in the although-you're–a-girl-I'll-still-have-to-hurt-you-if-you-break-my-little-sister's-heart-talk" Briefly, there was a silence but then the two girls, Harry and anyone else who was still ear wigging their conversation broke out into laughter. Ron, who by now was used to people laughing at him, simply sat there quietly to wait the humour out. It was Katie who recovered first and spoke to him.

"Ron, it's okay. I'll never ever harm Ginny. But if there was even a possibility that I do, I'm afraid I'll have to hurt myself before you could get to me first." And she added, smiling cheekily, "I'm afraid I might not always be able to not look at Ginny like I want to jump her though. She is one hell of a fine girl that I don't plan on giving up ever."

"Aww baby, come here," Ginny turned and gave the older girl a hug, still aware that although Ron was smiling, there was still a chance that he would vault over the table and knock them off of each other. After they let go of one and another, Harry smiled whilst rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the library and see if I can get Hermione to help with the Transfiguration homework that's going to be due in fourth period today. Come on Ron." Ginny's blood ran cold instantly at the mention of the brunette. She was only dimly aware of her brother getting up to leave with Harry. The last few minutes were like she was in a trance, she had completely forgotten about Hermione and that she wasn't actually suppose to like Katie. _What is going on with me?_

"…so, you had better go off to lesson now before I change my mind and kidnap you for the day," Katie joked happily. Upon receiving no reply she turned and noticed the frozen, pale state her girlfriend was in. She frowned immediately with concern whilst laying a hand on top of the redhead's who was clutching on the bench as if she was about to fall off it. "Ginny, honey, are you all right?" She raised her other hand and placed the back of it against the younger girl's forehead.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just- I just remembered I have to- have to get my textbook. From- from Luna, she borrowed it 'cause people have stolen hers." Katie nodded understandingly and tucked some hair behind Ginny's ear. "So yeah, I had better go and catch her then. I'll see you at lunch okay? Okay then, see ya." She gave her a light kiss on her forehead and rushed out of the Great Hall before the older girl had a chance to say anything.

***

All the way through History of Magic, Ginny was mentally arguing with herself.

_Have to break it off with Katie soon; don't forget it's Hermione you like._

**Is it a crime to like Katie too?**

_It certainly is, when you are suppose to like Hermione._

**Well maybe I don't actually like Hermione then.**

_Take that back. Take that back now!_

**Okay, sorry, I didn't mean that, but I still stand by that there is no harm in staying with Katie.**

_No harm?!? Whilst you was snogging her face off in the hall, you didn't even notice Hermione running off! It was Fleur that was the one who chased after her._

**Eurgh, Phlegm. I hate her so much, she's ruined Bill and now she wants to do the same with Hermione.**

_I hate her too, but that's not the point. It was meant to be you who raced after her._

**Well I was busy wasn't I? Besides, she deserves to be a little jealous, I'm not the one having a fling with a certain blonde trainee professor.**

_She said they weren't doing anything together._

**Oh please, like you believe that.**

_Okay fine, maybe they are doing something, but that still doesn't mean you have to be with Katie._

**Well why not? Katie is not only funny, hot and great to be around, she's one hell of a kisser to boost. But anyways, I've always had a slight liking to Katie. You know that.**

_Still…_

**No that's it; this unhealthy conversation of talking to myself must stop now. I'm staying with Katie and that's final.**

* * *

Does anybody actually reads this part? But anyways, that was part 5 and 6, next update will be the final two chapters. Thank you for all comments, keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Title: Promises - Part 7/8_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't have a J or a K and definitely not a Rowling in my name. None is mine expect the plot even if the plot is rubbish.

* * *

One month had passed since the incident in the Great Hall. However, all Ginny has noticed is that it has been an entire month since she has spoken to Hermione. Each time Ginny and Katie comes back to the common room, the brunette would claim to be tired and return the dormitory or insist she has research to do at the library. At first, the redhead felt guilty for making Hermione resort to this, however, as time passed, the guilt made way for anger at the brunette. _It's not like I haven't been trying to talk to her, _Ginny thought as she sat on the stairs waiting outside Katie's dormitory room, _between school work, quidditch and spending time with Katie, I've done nothing but try to save what's left of our friendship. But what has she done? She hasn't tried to approach me; she hasn't acknowledged me or the fact that I was not the one who started this whole argument and that maybe she too is in the wrong and should make an effort with us._ The redhead was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door opening. Katie leaned against the doorframe studying the back of her girlfriend. The blonde had noticed that something had always been a bit off with Ginny. At the beginning, she had passed it off that the younger girl was probably just a bit nervous about their relationship; yet a whole month later, the redhead was still a bit on edge with her. It was better when they were with a group of people as Ginny would relax somewhat. On the other hand, when they were alone the younger girl would tense up a lot as if afraid that Katie would try to do anything further than just kissing with her. Although the older girl did want to progress their relationship, she had promised that she would not push Ginny any further than she was comfortable with. _What if she changed her mind about us? I can't lose her now that I finally have her. It might be or it might not be love that I feel for her, but I certainly know I like her too much to ever let her go, _Katie bit her lip worriedly; _But what if she isn't happy? Surely I wouldn't want to stand in the way of her happiness just because I want to keep her by me? _The blonde sighed and just about managed to push these doubts to the back of her mind as she walked over to sit next to the redhead.

"Oh hey Katie, I didn't hear you coming out," The blonde didn't respond verbally, instead she cupped her cheeks gently and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. _There, _Katie thought, _there it is again. That slight hesitation that she doesn't think I notice._ After several fervent minutes, Ginny leaned back slowly from Katie but Katie kept pushing forwards so to not break the contact. A couple more minutes later, the redhead firmly but gently pushed on the older girl's shoulders and pulled away from her, breathing hard. Still catching her breath, the redhead cocked her head to the side as if to ask what just happened. The blonde simply gave her a tired smile and stood up, tugging her girlfriend with her. As they exited the Gryffindor common room, Ginny turned to Katie.

"Umm, Katie, where're we going? We've only got like, half an hour before we should head off for the quidditch match" The redhead expected Katie's response to be one of her usual chirpy replies, however when the said-blonde sighed and half mumbled "the kitchen" Ginny couldn't help raising an eyebrow at her but she didn't voice anything.

When the couple arrived at the entrance for the kitchen, Ginny broke their linked hand to tickle the pear to allow them to pass through. After they've entered the redhead turned to join hands again but the blonde had crossed her arms and went to sit on a chair. The confused younger girl said nothing, but simply went to lean on the counter opposite her girlfriend. An elf came over to them quickly and Katie asked him for some fruits. After the elf bowed and left, the silence came back. Ginny was unabashedly staring at Katie, while the said-girl pointedly ignored her and looked at the kitchen tiles on the ground. The silence grew progressively awkward and the redhead couldn't help but break it.

"So Katie…" Katie finally lifted her head at the mention of her name. The redhead was stunned to see the tears and hurt, instinctively she stepped forward to comfort her but the blonde shook her head. Ginny clenched her fists and forced herself to stay by the counter as the older girl wiped away her tears.

"Ginny, I have to ask you some things and I want you to promise me you'll just nod or shake your head and tell me the truth, okay?" Even though Ginny was puzzled to what was going on, she nodded.

"Do you actually like me?" _Nod._

"Are you in love with me?" _Hesitate, shake head._

"Are you… are you in love with someone else?" _Pause._

"Ginny, I need to know this. Are you?" _Nod._ Katie closes her eyes briefly.

"Were you in love with this person when we got together?" _Slowly nods_. The blonde sighed then gave a forced chuckle.

"I knew it. From the beginning, I've always had this funny feeling I couldn't quite place when you're with me. I thought it was just because you were shy about us so I thought I'd ignore it and see what happens. But days, turned to weeks which have turned to a month now, and I'm still feeling that distant with you." Ginny opened her mouth to deny it, but Katie lifted a hand to stop her and continued. "Don't Gin, you know it and I know it, its fact. So I've thought about it a lot and at first, I was angry at you. You know last week, I kept snapping at you? Yeah it was because of that. I was mad that you're using me like this, being with me when I didn't have a chance anyways." The blonde looked away and smiled weakly.

"But then, that anger faded and I grew desperate to keep you with me. I've liked you for a long while now Gin, yet you never paid any attention to me outside of quidditch matches and practice. Now, finally after all these months of looking at you, you're finally looking at me back, even if sometimes I wonder if it's actually me you're seeing." Sad blue-grey eyes connected with guilty striking blue ones and Ginny had to look away.

"And… and what happens now, Katie?" The blonde finally got up and walked the short distance to place a hand on Ginny's cheek.

"I give up Gin. I can't… I can't keep pretending that I still have a chance to own your heart. I can't… I just can't do… do this anymore" The older girl's sobs made it impossible for her to speak properly. The redhead bit her lip hard to prevent her own tears from falling. She pulled Katie into a deep embrace, muttering apologies repeatedly and smoothing down the blonde's hair. They were still in this position when Ron came to fetch them 10 minutes later.

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing? Harry had to use the map and told me to get you…" He trailed away when he finally noticed the red-rimmed eyes of both girls who had pulled apart slightly.

"Oh" Despite the situation, Ginny couldn't help giggling a bit. _The dense git, honestly_, she thought to herself. Her laughter was contagious and all three were soon laughing the tension away.

"So come on then, we've got Slytherins butts to kick." Ron gave a big cheesy grin which both girls rolled their eyes at. As they walked to the quidditch pitch, Ginny couldn't help being grateful that Ron was there to prevent any awkward moments which threatened to leak out between herself and Katie. _He might be a dense git_, the redhead smiled softly,_ but he's also the best brother anyone could ever wish for._

***

A bludger hit Ginny's shoulder and she tumbled off her broom. It felt like déjà-vu, yet it was different this time. Yes, she was much lower down than she was when she last fell off her broom; however, this time there was no Dumbledore that managed to save her from the dropping plunge. As she fell, everything became a blur, the red mixed with the green and the gasps mixed with the screams. _Thud._ Then, there was nothing but blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Title: Promises Part 8/8 - End_**

**Disclaimer**: I don't have a J or a K and definitely not a Rowling in my name. None is mine expect the plot even if the plot is rubbish.  
**Note: (It's at the bottom)**

* * *

The pain hit her first. Ginny's entire right side of her torso and her right arm felt like someone was constantly stabbing her with a knife. The worst thing was she couldn't do anything about it. In fact, apart from feeling the constant pain, she couldn't do anything at all. Not even open her eyes and she knew that she wasn't even breathing by herself because she could feel the magic pumping oxygen into her. A particular stinging wave of pain interrupted her thoughts so hard; it pulled her out of her consciousness.

***

Finally, the pain began to subside and the redhead slowly began to be in control of her body again. Without opening her eyes still, she tested by clenching and unclenching her left hand. After having no problems, she attempted cautiously with her right hand the same thing. Although it still ached to move it, she sighed with relief that she could actually move it.

"Ginny? Was that you just then?" The question was whispered so the redhead was unable to identify who it was. She tried to open her eyes to see who was speaking on the chair beside her; however her eye lids were still too heavy and refused to cooperate with her. As Ginny was struggling to open her eyes, she could hear a pair of old doors creaking open and high-heeled footsteps entering.

"Ah, 'ere you are, Minerva told me I would find you in the 'ospital wing." Ginny scowled, even though she couldn't see who it was, she could recognise that French accent anywhere. "Why is she scowling? She will get wrinkles at such a young age if she is not careful." The other person laughed.

"And since when did you care about Ginny?" If she could, the redhead would have smacked herself for not realising it was none other than Hermione by her side. Fleur let out a rather fake laugh.

"Do not be mistaken, I do not care about 'er, even though you declined my interest I still care about you and I can tell that she means a lot to you." Hermione's laughter subsided and a thoughtful silence replaced it. Ginny could hear Fleur's high heels walking over to her side, where she presumed Hermione was sitting.

"Ma cherie, why are you crying?" _She's crying? _Ginny thought, instantly alarmed.

"It's just I'm scared, Fleur, for Ginny." Jealously, Ginny could imagine Fleur stroking Hermione's hair, urging her to continue.

"It's been three whole weeks and she hasn't shown any progress in waking. According to some of the books I've checked out, with such a fall she should have woken a couple of days ago. What if, what if she won't wake up, Fleur? Ever again?" The brunette didn't give Fleur a chance to response as she continued, "What would I do? I never got round to telling her how I feel. Do you remember when I told you, I was going to tell her after that Quidditch match against Ravenclaw?" Ginny could hear a soft 'oui' followed by Hermione's bitter laugh.

"I was so sure that she liked me back - the blushing, the nervousness and that time when I could have sworn we were about to kiss outside her dorm. I thought I'd tell her that I felt the same and everything would be great. But then, but then after you left us in that classroom, she told me she's going out with Katie. And how am I supposed to compete with _Katie bloody Bell_ out of all people? She's older, far prettier, and far more popular than me and understands Quidditch in a way that I never ever will." Finally the tell-tale sobs could be heard.

"And it hurts, Fleur, whenever… whenever I see them together, it's like a constant reminder of what was always suppose to be mine but isn't. And Ginny keeps trying to make… to make things go back to how it was before. And even though she never said it, I know she's questioning my behaviour around… around her. But it's not like I could tell her, could I, F-Fleur? More than anything, she's one of my best friends and I only want what she wants. And if… if I'm not what she wants, then so be it. She just doesn't understand that I can't get over her if I'm around her every minute like we… we use to be. So then I've had to resort to avoiding her which has wrecked our friendship since she must be under some bizarre illusion that I h-hate her and can't stand to be around her, when… when it's not like that at all. I know you probably think I'm being silly Fleur, but I love her. I-I really do. And since she has been unconscious I've told her this over a million times, but what's the use if she can't hear me?" The brunette could no longer continue as she broke down, sobbing hard on Fleur's supportive shoulder. If the duo had not been so focused on Hermione's words, they would have noticed a single drop of tear sliding down freckled skin and staining the pure white bed sheets.

***

_Two days later_

"Oi, Gin! Wait up for me!" The redhead rolled her eyes and continued walking into the Great Hall although at a slower pace. A fluster of red hair to her right signified that Ron had caught up with her.

"Bloody hell Ginny, it's the first day you're out of the Hospital Wing and you're back to your usual grumpy self already." Before he could continue, he was smacked in the chest by his sister's textbook which was accompanied by a "watch it Ronald".

"Ow, okay, sorry I was joking. Merlin, you're starting to remind me of Hermione. First the violence then calling me Ronald, next you'll be pestering me to do my homework or something" Ginny was absolutely caught off-guard with this and started to babble her excuse.

"What? That's just completely false. I don't act like _her. _And not like I care that you think I do or anything but I've always called you Ronald so if anything _she_ copied me. And I really don't know what you're saying because I can't help being violent, I grew up with six brothers for goodness sake, what do you expect? So what you just said was totally crazy and totally not true at all, okay? Anyways why would I bother you about homework? Exactly, I'm into Quidditch and girls, not books and education, okay?" Ron blinked.

"Umm, all right, I'll just think about what you just really quickly babbled while you sit down and learn how to breathe again." His sister gave him a glare which he didn't say anything back to, just simply raised both hands, palms forward in a defenceless position. After they had sat down opposite each other, Ron still wasn't sure what just went on so he changed the subject whilst piling some bacon and sausages onto his plate.

"So anyways, what's going on between you and Katie now then?" Ginny who had been sipping her cup of tea, placed it back down slowly and sighed.

"Well you know before the quidditch match, you came to get us from the kitchen?" As Ron's mouth was too preoccupied with food, he simply nodded. "She broke up with me then, and the only people I've spoken to since I woke up last night were Madam Pomfrey and now you." Ron looked insightful briefly as he chewed his mouthful and finally swallowed to speak without spraying his sister with bits of his breakfast.

"Katie used to come to ask me how you're doing every other day or so. I asked her once, why she doesn't just go see you herself and she said something like there is always someone with you already at the hospital wing." Ginny nodded and started to butter her toast, but her brother wasn't finished yet. "I think that person was Hermione, you know." Her knife froze halfway up to her toast. Keeping her eyes on the butter, Ginny tried to feint a casual yet slightly surprised tone.

"Oh? Why do you think that?" Ron blinked quickly a few times then shrugged and poured some more tea into his and then Ginny's cup.

"Well, you know, I guessed and, I mean, it was pretty obvious. Like she really had that much library research to do every night, so, I just presumed she was going to see you." Ginny, who after so many years knew exactly when her brother was lying, raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Ronald, I think you meant something along the lines of, 'I used Harry's map to check where she was going every night, but I won't tell Ginny that because she'll then think I'm some sort of creepy weirdo' which, I already do by the way." Ron sighed in defeat.

"How is it you always know when I'm lying to you?" Ginny giggled and tapped the side of her nose.

"I've told you before; I'll never spill my secrets. Just call it a sister's intuition," The siblings both laughed.

"All right you, I'll find out one day. Oh and for the record, Harry looked at the map too, so he's just as weird," Ron grinned.

"Umm excuse me?" Ron whipped around to find a mock-angry Boy Who Lived beside Hermione. The tip of Ron's ears turned slightly pink.

"Oh hey guys. Harry, I was just saying to Ginny how we both looked at your map to see where Her- Ow!" He instantly sprung up, clutching his foot. "What the bloody hell was that Ginny?"

"Nothing, just you're talking more than you're eating so I wanted to check if you're functioning properly" Ginny gave herself a mental pat on the back for the quick excuse-making. Everyone around them who heard her joke laughed while Ron simply scowled and sat back down as he was very use to being the person who was laughed at.

"Very funny Gin, keep going and you'll be following Fred and George's footsteps." After he gave a big grin to show his sister he wasn't really angry, he turned to Harry and Hermione who were still standing behind him. "Well come on sit down, or do you two need to make some joke too before you'll do that?" They both rolled their eyes and sat down. Because Harry sat first next to Ron, Hermione had no choice but to sit next to Ginny. The redhead was careful not to make any eye contact with anything or anyone other than her very interesting fork. As minutes passed, the boys talked about Fred and George's new inventions while Hermione and Ginny ate through a very strained silence. The brunette, who could no longer stand the awkwardness, restraint herself from slamming her utensils down and turned to the younger girl next to her.

"Ginny we need to talk." The redhead feint innocence and carried on cutting into her sausage.

"What 'bout?"

"You know, what about, Ginny. I don't know why or how you know, but I do know that you know what we are talking about," Ginny finally stopped cutting and turned to Hermione.

"No 'Mione, I don't. Why don't you tell me?" Ginny said stubbornly, the brunette took a frustrated deep breath.

"Yes you do, Ginny. Stop pretending you-" The redhead had enough and cut her off.

"Why can't you just tell me how you feel when I'm awake and listening to you? For weeks 'Mione, that's all I've been trying to do. Talk to you. And it should be really easy to talk to me about things between us 'because we're best friends 'Mione. But no, you never said anything to me; instead you go and tell _Phlegm_ of all fucking people in this world. You know I hate her, you know that, yet you still do it. Why can't you use some of that bravery of yours to say it to me instead?"

The whole hall was silent, eavesdropping in on their conversation. Ginny was extremely close to crying but she didn't want everyone to see her do so, so she got up and walked to the Great Hall entrance doors. She grabbed Katie who was sitting with her friends as she walked past the end of the Gryffindor table. Both girls walked in silence with Katie's arm wrapped securely around Ginny's waist, whose head was burrowed into the older girl's shoulder. Katie led them to sit in the quidditch pitch leaning against one of the posts. After being together for a while, Katie found out that if Ginny wanted to tell anyone something, she would do so in her own time. So, the blonde sat in silence while slowly threading her fingers through Ginny's hair who was had now tired herself to only hiccupping in Katie's lap.

"Katie?" Ginny mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, love?"

"Why do you still care about me so much? I broke your heart." Katie chuckled. _Breaking,_ Katie thought,_ my heart is breaking that bit more with every tear that drops from your eyes._

"Just because we can't be girlfriends, doesn't mean I don't want to be friends at all Gin. Ginny? Ginny, you still awake?" The blonde shook her lightly but gentle snoring could already be heard, the blonde smiled at the sleeping girl on her lap fondly.

"But you know why I really still care about you Ginny," Katie whispered, "you can't turn off love. I can't do it to you, just like you never could do it to Hermione."

The blonde sighed and reminisced the days when she shared with Ginny. Katie was so deep in thought she failed to hear the footsteps approaching until the awkward cough was right beside her. She jumped slightly and turned to see who it was. Although Hermione couldn't help it, she felt a sliver of jealousy run through her when she saw Katie sitting there. Even though they knew each other, they've never actually talked before and Katie was unsure how to start the conversation. Luckily for her, Hermione spoke up first.

"Hi Katie, how are you?"

"Good thank you, and you?" Katie replied politely.

"Yeah same thanks," the way the brunette was looking everywhere but at the sleeping redhead on the blonde's lap was an obvious sign to Katie that Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable with their position.

"Look, Hermione. This," Katie gestured to herself and Ginny, "really isn't what you're probably mistaking it for. Gin was really upset about what happened in the Great Hall earlier and the poor thing cried herself to sleep." Hermione visibly winced at this.

"I didn't know how much this would affect her; I just wanted to sort out what's going on between us is all." Katie nodded. There was a moment of silence until the blonde sighed.

"Hermione, just promise me one thing," the said-brunette tilted her head in a questioning way; "promise me, you'll never make Ginny cry ever again, no matter what."

"Of course, I promise," Hermione replied seriously. Katie nodded again and gave her a tired smile before turning to the sleeping beauty on her lap and shook her lightly.

"Ginny? Giiiiinny, wake up sweetie," The redhead frowned and mumbled indistinctly, Katie shook her again, "Ginny, Hermione's here. She wants to talk to you." At the mention of the brunette's name Ginny darted upright. She looked up and met Hermione's gaze. They held each others look for what seemed like an eternity. Katie turned away, feeling like she was invading a very private connection. Ignoring the pain of seeing Ginny like this with another person, she cleared her throat loudly which brought the two out of their trance.

"I'm sure my friends are worried about where I've gone so I better go reassure them that Ginny didn't kidnap me," She gave a big smile at the two, "I'll see you two around." As she got to her feet Ginny reached out and clutched her hand.

"Thanks Katie, for everything," the blonde could feel the tears gathering as Ginny leaned forward slightly to kiss the inside her wrist. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded and turned away. As she walked pass Hermione, she gave the brunette an encouraging smile. Both girls watched the blonde go in silence until she was no longer in sight.

Ginny patted the grass beside her, beckoning the older girl to come sit beside her. Hermione complied and leaned like Ginny was doing against the post and looked up at the bright sky.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?" Hermione bit her lip and changed her mind.

"Katie loves you."

"I know," the redhead sighed, "she's a great girl but I broke her heart."

"And why's that?" There was a brief silence before Ginny replied softly.

"Because I've always loved someone else, even when I was with her." Hermione blinked a few times, she could feel her heart beat increase speed. _Tell her,_ the brunette thought,_ say it. Say it now._

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" _No, I can't. I can't do it._

"That wasn't actually what I wanted to say," Still looking the clouds floating up ahead, the redhead smiled.

"I know" _You can, you can. Use that Gryffindor courage of yours and say it._

"Ginerva Molly Weasley?" The redhead chuckled then turned her head to look at her.

"Yes Hermione Jean Granger?" Still looking up at the sky, Hermione plucked up her courage. _Come on, Hermione, just say it. Its three words, tell her-_

"I love you" _Finally you did it. See? Wasn't that hard was it. _

Ginny turned her head back around so she was facing forward. She tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes; a smile was slowly but surely appearing on her face. Upon hearing no response, the brunette frowned and glanced at her companion. _Wait, you did actually say it out loud didn't you? _She gently nudged the younger girl with her shoulder.

"Did you even hear me?" The brunette took a deep breath, "I said I love you."

"I know," Ginny opened her eyes at last and looked at Hermione. "I've been waiting for so long for you to say that, I just wanted to hear you say it again." Ginny smiled broadly, "I love you too. Always have and always will. I promise." The older girl would have leaned in to seal that promise with a kiss if she was not desperately trying to control herself from jumping up and down with joy.

"So," the brunette cleared her throat as an attempt to clear the thrill in her voice and at least look calm and collected even if she didn't feel it. "What happens now then Gin?" Just as the redhead smirked and opened her mouth to speak the ten minutes bell went off. The younger girl instantly scowled and cursed schools and lessons under her breath as she stood, pulling Hermione up with her.

"Well we have bloody class to attend, but before that," Ginny leaned forwards to claim the lips of the girl she had always pinned for. They would not have separated, if not for the two minute warning bell interrupting them again. Ginny reluctantly pulled away from Hermione breathing hard and groaned. Before she could even open her mouth, the brunette spoke up first.

"Don't do it Gin, I know you're going to give me your puppy-eyes and beg me to skip a lesson with you," Ginny looked away with a guilty smile, "and you should know better than to even think I'd do such a thing, especially with O.W.L.S around the corner for you." The redhead simply smiled and pressed her lips against the older girl's in a short but searing kiss.

"Do you regret being with The Bookworm?" Hermione asked in a half-joking tone. Ginny tucked a loose strand of hair behind the brunette's ear and looked seriously at her.

"Never. I promise I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you."

***

"By now, your potion should be dark purple and halfway finished. But by the poor standards of some of you," Severus Snape gave a sneer at everyone on Gryffindor's side of the room, "I will be surprised to find that you have even added the correct amounts of the ingredients. Potter," Snape's eyes narrowed further when connecting with Harry's challenging emerald ones. "I understand that you are by far gifted at potions but I don't suppose that you can at least read?"

"Yes I can _sir_," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"Well, read the instructions out to me," Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the textbook in front of him.

"After stirring six times counter-clockwise, add five drops of salamander blood then…" Harry groaned, he had added one too many drops of salamander blood.

"And I stand correct as always. What a shame, you will have to start all over again," He flicked his wrist and all of the contents in Harry's cauldron disappeared, "and you shall have two extra feet of homework to do if you do not complete the Strengthening Potion by the end of the lesson." Upon hearing his frustrated groan again, Snape smirked with satisfaction.

"Slimy git," Harry muttered under his breath.

Unluckily for him, Snape had been expecting some sort of comment from him and had heard his remark. Before he could open his mouth to punish Harry, the old dungeon door opened and Hermione strolled in with the air of someone who didn't really care that they had missed half of a lesson. Professor Snape's lesson no less. Hermione flung her bag casually underneath the desk of where Harry and Ron were, who was staring at her open-mouthed in shock like everybody else was doing in the room. Snape was the first to recover, his shock changed to glee. _How the smart as fallen_, he thought, finally the day of being able to punish the female third of the 'Golden Trio' has arrived. And boy, was he going to enjoy every second of it. He masked his joy by using the monotone he had perfected over the years.

"Even though you claim to be smarter than everyone else, it is no excuse to miss thirty minutes of my lesson. That will be thirty points of Gryffindor, and where have you been Miss Granger," He prepared to leer at the brunette, but when she looked up and smirked at him, he stopped short.

"Well professor," Hermione said loudly, as if she was answering a normal academic question, "if you must know for the pass thirty minutes or so, I've been on the Quidditch pitch snogging Ginny, my girlfriend. I told her I wasn't going to skip a lesson just to make out with her and I suppose I didn't, it was just half a lesson that's all."

Silence. All heads whipped around to look expectantly at Snape. And for the first time in history, Severus Snape did not have a taunting respond. He opened and closed his mouth rather like a goldfish for sometime before he realised that nothing was going to come out of his mouth. Abruptly, he stormed into his office behind the teacher's desk without saying a word and slammed the door shut. The stillness was broken moments later by Hermione's laughter. _So it is true, _she thought, _love can defeat all._

*******************************************************************

_**My last words: **_And that is the end of **Promises**. Thank you so much for every comment, story alert, favourite, etc, hope you enjoyed this one and will carry on liking my other stories coming soon, thanks!


End file.
